Talons Of Silver
by Broken.Bird.Nightingale
Summary: Jason Todd. The Red Hood. He's slowly recovering from the trauma of coming back from the dead and regaining his sanity. Rin Farenia. The Silver Talon. She's been missing in action for a long while now. They're childhood friends. Partners In Crime. Jason's trying to start over, and what better way to do that than to go hunting for his best friend since childhood? (Small OC/Jason)


Disclaimer: For the record, if I ever _do_ own anything, I'm writing a fanfiction so I can once say "I _do_ own this, actually!" But sadly that's not the case.

A/N: Hello, friends. BrokenBird here with a new story that will probably get absolutely no reviews or views!

I know there's a lot of OC/Jason stories out there. This is a bit different. Less romance, more action. One person here already knows about this OC, Rin, so I know at least she won't mind X3

Also, Jason's dreaming when that long passage of italics pops up. Yup. Now, anywho. It starts off somewhat like this...

* * *

Jason sat in his apartment, head down. Memories flashed through his head. Memories from long ago, where he was much more innocent. He was happier.

He was tired. So he spread out on his torn-up couch and closed his green eyes tiredly, dragging a hand through his raven black hair - that was starting to get a weird white streak in it. Oh well. Maybe looking different wouldn't be too bad.

Turning his head, he opened his eyes again to gaze outside at the stormy weather. His only company was memories of his childhood... of a friend he hasn't seen in a long, long time.

It was tonight, wasn't it? The night he met her? It was rainy that night, too. Strange. It was a night just like this, years and years ago. It was rainy and dull back then, just like now.

Jason pulled a thin blanket over his body, a yawn escaping his throat. Snuggling against his couch he closed his once more. It was a good night to remember things.

_-_  
_We Were So Young..._  
_-_

_Soft rain drizzled against the dreary, run-down buildings. The grey concrete pooled the water into muddy puddles. The occasional cat scurried by, paws skimming in the water._

_This unkempt side of Gotham City was no place to be hanging around this late at night in the rain. No place was really fit for hanging about in that city, but this side was worse than the others. Especially for a boy of only seven, it was dangerous._

_Who in their right mind would be scampering around the streets at this drizzly hour?_

_The little figure sped through the rain-soaked sidewalk, the path memorized. He always came this way for his nightly hunt for money, so he could buy some small amount of food for his dwindling supply where he held up. He was a street-rat; those condemned to the harsh life of gang wars and survival, not some rich kid like that ward Bruce Wayne had taken in… what was his name? Ah, Richard Grayson or something of the sort. Regardless he was nothing like that kid._

_Most who looked upon this red-haired boy for the first time immediately scorned him for his ragged clothes and foul temper, tossing words that his parents should be disappointed. He'd retort his parents were gone to the world and run off; smirking as he counted the stolen money from the offender before they chased, hissing sharp curses and words. You don't see many red-haired street-rats around Gotham._

_This boy of only seven had tread this path many times in the shortness of his life, never crossing anyone new other than the occasional idiot that was new to the city. He always passed Ms. Carla who'd toss him some food, Fred who'd tell him where not to go at the moment, and even Selina, who'd sometimes let the kid in at her place when it was colder or when he was lonely and she came to think of him as maybe a son._

_Tonight, he ran into someone else, someone new. Not a new target to the city, just someone he never saw before._

_A sharp grunt echoed as the two collided. The new person growled and jumped back. The boy's foot slapped against the wet pavement with a smack as he regained balance._

_"Hey!" the boy snapped. Before he could finish, the person interrupted._

_"Watch it!" it said. A female, it sounded like. The boy stared at the figure until his eyes adjusted. She, indeed a female, looked about his age. He noticed light hazel eyes, a shade lighter than his. And odd white hair. Now that's something you don't see very much, someone with white hair that wasn't dyed. She didn't look like a street-rat to him._

_"What, lose your mamma 'r somethin'?" the boy snorted. He heard the girl let out a huff of air._

_"Don't have one, ya idjit." she mocked in a singsong tone, turning around. "I'm a street-rat too, not some snobby kid from GothamAcademy."_

_Upon further inspection, the red-haired boy realized she indeed was a fellow kid condemned to the streets. She had that same dull look in her eyes and her white hair was streaked a musty brown from dirt and dust._

_"Oh. Sorry," the boy stated dumbly. The girl grunted in response before turning._

_"Whatever," she muttered, dashing into the night._

_"Hey," the white-haired girl called before going too far, "Don't go to that alley beside the theater. Snake's gang is blocking it,"_

_The boy stared after her, confused. Why was helping him? Was it a trick to keep him away? He'd check anyway. Like he'd listen to some random girl he ran into._

_But… she was different from those other kids he'd see. They always snarled and fought at one another and a feeling of annoyance and tension came over him. This time, the girl gave him a calmer feeling, like he could relax somewhat._

_He shook off the feeling and splashed towards the theater, just to look. The boy took the back way, just to be sure._

_Oddly enough... she wasn't lying. Snake's gang was actually blocking the theatre._

_Why did she tell him that?_

_Jason sighed quietly and wandered back down the alleyways. It was hard to comprehend why someone would help him out like that. Especially another street-kid. With a grunt he headed towards the West side of Gotham, shaking rain from his hair. It didn't matter anyway._

_After around half an hour later, he spotted her again. Her white hair was easy to spot under one of the streetlamps. Jason stayed in the alleyway, gazing at her curiously. She seemed to be sad, less defiant than earlier. It confused him._

_The girl looked up and turned, heading towards the cemetaries. Why was she going there? He was curious now._

_Maybe he'd follow her a bit._

* * *

A/N: And there you go. The first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Ah, well. Review please, I'd appreciate feedback!


End file.
